


The Safest Place She Could Be

by Dance_Mad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Completed, F/M, HGFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Mad/pseuds/Dance_Mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-OneShot- Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Safest Place She Could Be

Saying goodbye to the one you love is never easy, so thats why Hermione's mouth was dry. Thats why their was a silent sob building its way up inside her very core. She couldn't look at him. He understood he knew why she must go. He understood her loyalty to Harry, much like his loyalty to his twin. 

"You'll be back" He sounded so sure, so confident. Hermione bit her lip, he had no idea how dangerous this mission Dumbledore left Harry was.

Hermione didn't speak up, what was she supposed to say? I love you and ... yes she loved him and she knew she had to tell him now, before ... before anything could happen. But her Gryffindor courage must have been left back in Ginny's bedroom. 

"You have to come back" Hermione pretended she didn't notice the slight waver in his voice, the shake in his hand when he pulled her thick hair behind her ear ... it didn't work of course, the thick curls broke free and for a moment the sober tone disappeared as she gave a slight snort and he chuckled at her mortified expression. 

-

When he heard the house elf crying for help, that she was in danger... He was the first up ready to take action, his stomach already churning with images he didn't want to imagine.

He burst into the large dining room of the Malfoys with his only thought for her. His eyes immediately drawn to her, this image he knew would forever be burned into his memory.

Her face was covered with her thick greasy hair that was at odd lengths, her usually caramel coloured hair drenched in blood like the rest of her. Her beautiful pale skin was marked with hateful words, cuts and bruises. Her hands were cuffed together and she hung from the ceiling her feet dangling unmoving in the air a metre from the ground. 

With a battle cry he joined the battle making his way slowly across to her, she hadn't woke when the battle had started and that worried him to no end. When he finally reached her the battle was nearly over, the death eaters getting rounded up. He moved her hair gently out of her face and his anger burned as he stared at her pale, bloodied and unresponsive face. He quickly put his fingers to her neck doing as Hermione had taught him to check for her pulse. He couldn't find one ... 

NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo...

"Is that you?... No its not-" he almost missed her speaking, her voice was low and groggy and it looked like it hurt for her to talk. His relief crashed down and with surprising force his lips met hers silencing her mumbled talk . 

He regretted it almost instantly as he heard her whimper in pain and he brought his hand up gently cupping her face, despite the pain she was in she gave him a breathtaking smile. 

"Its you" 

"Its me, lets get you out of here" he stretched his arm above her head and with quick work got the handcuffs of her and she at once collapsed with the pain, however as she collapsed she did not meet the ground and instead when she peeked through her eyelashes found herself in the safest place she could be. 

Fred Weasleys Arms. 

"Lets take you home"

Hermione nodded her head tired but before she drifted off she muttered one last thing, those three little words "I Love You" She had nearly died and the only regret she could think of was that she never got the courage to say that to him, now she wasn't scared. 

"I Love you too" She rolled her eyes mentally, she could hear the smirk in his voice as she drifted off in his arms.


End file.
